


You let our legion die, you idiot!

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [4]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, RPG!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: Arcadia's finest youngsters play the same wacky RPG gameI thought I'd have some fun with this, idk for how long





	1. The Pirates of Lighthouse against the world

**Author's Note:**

> Audiolink sounded better than just a lame chatroom... Oh well...

'Fuck, Chloe! Where the hell are you?' Max shouted into her headset microphone.

'Piss off, Maxacus, I'm stuck in a dungeon!'

They were playing Lighthouse, one of the most unexpected wacky games Max had ever seen. This game was a fucking meme, but genious when it came to graphics and gameplay. The story wasn't too bad either, the classic 'Quest to save the world' RPG, but the roles were **very**  questionable. Like, 'Bartender' was an optional class. The suits were hecking cool but what the hell. Okay, it was awesome that the setting was similar to Tokyo and all, but again, what the hell... Max had picked the 'Photographer' class, for obvious reasons. So she could gather 'evidence' on certain things or take pictures to get gear in return. Very usefull. Chloe, her best friend, was the 'Pirate'. It was unclear why there was a Pirate class in this game. The acrobatic and bandit skills the class had was amazing. The two of them were a good team. Recently, there's been this girl boycotting them. Or they thought it was a girl, the person in question never answered their request to audiolink. And right now, Max was being attacked by said girl. She had a 'Ninja' class avatar and was five levels higher than Max could manage on her own.

'Chloe! That vicious ninja is killing me!'

'Hang on! I called for back up!'

'Backup???' Max shouted.

Someone wanted to join their audiolink.

'Yes? Hello? Rachel, are you there?' Chloe ignored Max.

Max had heard about Rachel. A bit hard not to since Chloe never shut up about her.

'I'm here! Who needs some saving?' Rachel chipperly asked.

'Me! I'm Max, nice to meet you! I'm at sunsunshine building!' Max answered.

'On my way!'

Rachel was the 'Rockstar' class. Together they made ninjagirl back off.

'Thanks for saving Maxaroni, Rach...'

'Any time, big blue.' Rachel chuckled.

Max snorted. That was unusual, Chloe getting nicknames. Chloe just laughed and Max could swear her best friend was a bit embarrased. She was hiding something. That was **very**  unusual for her best friend, who usual overshared everything with Max. 

'What was that player's problem, though?' Rachel asked.

'I don't know, that ninja has been onto us from the very start...' Chloe muttered.

'Queen Maribeth, or that's her username, if she really is a girl...' Max helpfully added.

'I've heard of her! She's been harassing others too! Can I add a friend? She is investigating this, sort of...'

'Sure, Rach...'

Rachel added a Dr.Watson to the audiolink.

'Yes? What's up, Rachel?'

'These are Max and Chloe, other victims of-'

'Queen Maribeth??? Oh goodness! You came to the right adress!' Juliet gushed.

'What do you know about her? I'd like to punch her face...' Chloe grunted.

'Likewise....' Max muttered.

'Well she's hardly been in an audiolink so far. But I know someone who had the pleasure a long time ago...'

'Really?'

'Around the time after this game came out. A friend of mine met her sort of.'

'Poor soul....' Chloe scoffed.

Rachel snorted.

'She's female, around our age actually. My friend told me she has never met anyone so rude and stuck up in her whole life.'

Max had to laugh at that.

'That really doesn't come off as a surprise.' 

Rachel laughed at that too.

'Gee, you're right...'

'If you guys are interested in forming a group to take her down, I have been wanting to do that for ages...' Juliet began.

'Yes.' Chloe said before anyone else could say something.

'Sure, could be fun!' Rachel sounded a bit **too** excited...

Max sighed.

'Oh why the hell not...'


	2. Time for some piracy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Juliet formed an alliance to take down this 'Queen Maribeth'. They plan an ambush.

'Why am I the bait again?' Max grunted.

'Because, Maximillian, she always comes after you first.' Chloe simply stated

'Not **always**...'

'From my calculations, she targetted you more often than any other victim.' Juliet helpfully added.

'And we should use her weak points against her.' Brooke muttered.

Max was not happy with this. Rachel laughed.

'I got you, Max, don't worry about those mastermind fuck-ups here.' 

'Thanks, Rachel...'

'Besides, Mad Max, maybe she has the hots for you!' Chloe joked.

'Chloe!'

 

 

**Earlier...**

As expected, Queen Maribeth attacked again soon. Max cursed. Rachel came to save her again, but Max's honor was damaged. Juliet then brought in some stategist named Brooke. They were planning on how to get the legendary bully lose bad. Brooke had her own share of trouble considering QM herself.

They all talked a bit, and as it turned out, they didn't live too far away from each other. So they all met up at a Diner after working on their big scheme for days. What the hell were they even doing... Max found this QM annoying, sure, but they all,were getting so carried away... She noticed that Chloe was pretty nervous. Max raised an eyebrow.

'What's wrong?'

'I just... I'm gonna meet Rachel.'

Oh... Max chuckled.

'You like her.'

Bingo, Chloe was now not only blue, but pretty red as well. 

'I'm sure it's gonna be fine.'

Chloe let out a nervous laugh.

'Yeah right...'

Before her best friend could say anything else, someone waved at them.

'Yo! Big blue!'

Chloe froze. Max guessed from the sound of the familiar voice, that Rachel was the gorgeous girl calling out to them. 

_And I thought **I**  was the social fuck up here..._

Max shook her head and dragged Chloe towards the table. The other girl sitting with Rachel introduced herself as Brooke. Max was amazed. She was like a cool beauty. If Chloe wasn't puppy-loving on Rachel, she would deffinately try to flirt Brooke up. But something told her Brooke would not appreciate that. Max inwardly snorted at the tought of Brooke beating Chloe with  a textbook. 

'Juliet's not here yet.' Brooke dryly commented.

'She'll be here! Don't worry so much!' Rachel said quite self assured.

Brooke rolled her eyes. As on cue, Juliet walked in. She was a beauty. Max really felt out of place here. Three beautiful women and Chloe with her badass looks. Her hipster ass felt so lame. Well she got it from her dad... Embarrassing Tshirts were pretty much her style. Chloe sometimes made her wear a flannel shirt instead of a hoodie. It looked cool, but Max didn’t feel like herself when wearing it.

’Fuck!’ Brooke cursed.

Appearantly, QM had artacked a friend of hers and it had been brutal. They discussed their plan and it was most likely going to end well. They hoped...

**Present time**

Max cursed in the chase of QM. It was so chaotic. Brooke had called upon a few reinforcements. Msx tried to keep up with the big players. Until her connection in the audiolink flipped. 

‘Fuck!’

The audiolink systems were crashing. Max tapped her keyboard hard. No reaction.

‘Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!’

‘Hey can you mind your volume?’ A voice randomly said after moments of silence.

‘And how did you get in my audiolink in the first place???’

Max didn’t know this person. The voice sounded smooth and soft. Silky. And a bit extreme too.

‘I don’t know, the audio system crashed and I got thrown out of the link I had my friends on.’

‘It could be the new update with the dual link switch malfunctioning...’

‘Probably... Hi, by the way...’ Max awkwardly stammered.

‘Bit late for that...’ The other played laughed.

‘I'm so sorry you had to hear... That.’

‘It wouldn't br the first time I heard fuck so many times in the same sentence...’

Max had to laugh at that. They had a nice conversation till the other person got tired. It was three in the morning already.

‘Can I catch you again sometime?’ Max asked.

‘Sure... It’s been a while since I audiolinked with someone since- Nevermind.’

‘Whats your username?’

‘Queen Maribeth.’

Max froze. What now? This is Queen Maribeth??

‘But give me yours, because my best friend found it funny to have the same username... And now I have people attacking me out of the blue...’

Huh?? Wait a second... 

‘Is yours the one without an underscore then?’

‘Yeah... Nathan used an underscore I think...’

Juliet would love to hear this...

‘Nice best friend you got there...’

‘Tell me about it... Please, call me Victoria.’

‘Call me Max. And I’ll find you. Trust me.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of Chloe and Juliet joining in arms to hunt Victoria down in a wacky RPG sounded hilarious to me


End file.
